1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for managing frequencies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for managing frequencies used by devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability to communicate wirelessly is becoming an increasingly common functionality of communication devices. Communication devices often transmit and receive data at a particular frequency. In addition, other types of devices can emit radiation at various frequencies. However, two or more frequencies that are used or emitted by two or more devices can interfere with one another, leading to performance degradation in at least one of the devices.